Meet the Grissom's
by CSIfan93
Summary: Isaac's a Sanders, Lindsey's a Grissom, but their parents don't know that. What will happen after Isaac meets the Grissoms and they meet the Sidle's. Grillows and Sandle. DEAD UNTIL FARTHER NOTICE
1. Isaac and Lindsey

**Meet the Grissom**

**Summery:** Lindsey is Willows, Isaac is a Sidle, what happens when Isaac gets to meet the Grissoms' Lindsey family of CSIs. Things go good but now what happens when Sanders/Sidle family and the Grissoms' colliade at a ceremony. What now?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI. I do own Isaac and Ali in the next two chapters though.

lindseyandisaacluv

_"Oh sorry I'm so clumsy." Lindsey Willows said picking up the knick-knacks of the dorm hallway out side her room._

_"No my fault should have been looking when…" The tall, hunky, blond started, he was caught off guard by the looks of Lindsey who finally looked up at him. "Um…let me help you with that."_

"_Thanks" Lindsey said smiling, and handing him the box. "You know you didn't have to do this for me."_

"_My pleaser…" He began setting the box on the on the bed. After a short silence Lindsey remembered what they had been talking about._

"_Oh sorry Lindsey Willows, Las Vegas." Lindsey said shaking his hand._

"_Vegas huh? Isaac Howard, New York."_

"_That's funny you don't have the accent." She said sitting on the bed_

"_Well…"_

"_Hey big bro…" A very young girl, with a broken New York accent, said walking into the room. "Hi you must be my dorm mate?" _

"_Yeah Lindsey Willows, and you?" She said shaking the girls hand._

"_Alison Howard, you a freshmen?"_

"_Yeah, you?"_

"_Uh huh. So I see you met my dorky big bro."_

"_Yeah" She said glancing over at the man in question, who was surprisingly doing the same._

"Lindsey"

"Huh? Oh sorry zoned for a minute there."

"So I noticed…" Ali started, but was interrupted by a certain someone.

"Hey girls" Isaac said walking into the dorm.And sitting next to Lindsey. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek then laced his fingers into hers.

They had been dating for a few months know and it was like heaven on earth for her. Not only was he a blue eyed devil, he had an angelic side that made him so easy to get along with. She remembered their first "date" and how he went about asking her.

"_So I was thinking maybe we could you know… get a coffee after Chemistry tomorrow." Isaac said nervously._

"_Sure." Lindsey said a little too quickly. "Um… Yeah I'm free."_

"_Cool see ya after class then?" Before she could answer he was gone almost knocking Ali over._

"_What's up with him?" She said disappearing into their closet._

"_Oh nothing I'm sure." Lindsey said falling back onto her bed. She fiddled with the gold locket her uncle/step-father, Gil Grissom, gave her as a graduation present._

"_Uh huh sure what ever?" Ali said sarcastically. Lindsey turned over and saw that look Ali always had when she knew what you were saying was bull._

"_I think he asked me out." Lindsey said with a question in tone. Ali's mouth dropped and it took her a whole minute to register what was said. Lindsey was a little worried about her._

"_Do you know what this means Linds?" _

"_No?"_

"_You're the first girl since Becky. This is huge."_

**A/N: So how is it don't worry just first part. R&R!**


	2. Meet Isaac

_After Chem. At the diner…_

"_So what you in to?" Isaac asked more interested in Lindsey then the coffee._

"_Well Science, mostly forensically, baseball, me and my Uncle Gil used to watch it all the time, old movies, my mom and him dig them, and cooking, though I'm not very good. You?"_

"_Well me, I like guns, not shooting them just like em. I like Baseball, I play on the team actually, forensics, and cooking, maybe I could show you a thing or two?"_

"_That be great. Wow! We practically like the same things"_

"_Yeah we do"_

"There you go again with the zoning thing." Isaac said waving his hand in front of her.

"Come with me to Vegas for break Izzy." She said on impluse, half exsepcting him to say no.

"Was that a question or a demand?" Him and his jokes.

"Both"

"I would be honored to meet your parents." He leaned in for a soft kiss and pulled away before Ali could say anything immature like, 'ew' or 'go get a room'.

Two weeks later…

Isaac was asleep when Lindsey finally pulled up to her parent's house. She really didn't want to wake him, plus she still had to her parents she had brought him along. It's not like she hadn't talked about him she just never told them she was bring him with.

She slipped out of the car without him waking up and walked up to the door. She did a few deep breaths before knocking.

"Lindsey" Catherine Willows said rapping her arms around her oldest child.

"Mom, we need to talk." Lindsey said as soon as she was in the house.

"What's the matter, Linds?" Warrick Brown said hugging her lightly.

"Well I kindda, shorta…"

"Kindda, Sorta what kiddo?" Gil Grissom asked as he hugged his "daughter".

"Well wait here k" Lindsey said not waiting for the answer and ran out to the car.

"Izzy baby." She said shaking him awake. He smiled at her a moment before he woke up and stretched.

"We here?"

"Yeah and I kindda forgot to tell them you were coming."

"What?" he nearly screamed, fully awake now.

"Well I was so excited I just forgot." She said hanging her head. He grabbed her chin and kissed her softly.

"Okay we'll do this together k?"

"Okay" He stepped out of the car.

"Wait they don't bit do they?" Isaac said so that he actually sounded convincing.

"No" she slapped his chest lightly and led him inside, and to the group.

"Mom, Uncle Gil, Warrick, Nicky this is Isaac."

Everyone in the room went silent.

"Um… Hi" Isaac said a little scared.

"So you're the guy that's Lindsey can't stop talking about eh?" Warrick said knowing no one else would speak first.

"Yep that's me."


End file.
